cyberchasefandomcom-20200214-history
Motherboard
Motherboard (sometimes "Mother-B") is the grand ruler and protector of all of Cyberspace, including all the cybersites and citizens. During the beginning of the pilot episode when Motherboard is infected by Hacker's virus while undergoing update, she summons 3 Earth kids to help her defeat Hacker and later becomes their mentor (alongside Dr. Marbles and Digit). She appears in almost every episode. Motherboard appears more 3D in Season 2. She changes again in Season 6. She gives the kids the missions they need to do, and is sometimes very strong against Hacker when he tries to infiltrate her. Hacker downloaded a virus into her circuits that has not remained there throughout the entire series so far. Throughout the series, the Cybersquad tries to get the encryptor chip to fix the virus, but never succeeds. In one episode however, Dr. Marbles found a new way to override the virus by using a mineral named Magmalux. However, this attempt failed as well. Fortunately, after the losses, Motherboard is somehow functional, more than when she first received the virus. Motherboard's favorite books are the Encyclopedia Britannica, and the World Almanac. Appearance Motherboard is a 3D-animated blue head and neck with red lips. Her left eye is a yellow sphere, and her right eye is an orange rectangle; her irises are blue. She has wavy light blue hair and eyebrows with the texture of circuitry. Her nasolabial folds are also light blue, and her left one is 3D text reading "M57383", which may be a serial number. Virus When Hacker removed Motherboard's Encryptor Chip, Digit put it back in, and Motherboard and Dr. Marbles rejected Hacker from Control Central. Despite the kickout, Hacker took Digit with him, and when they landed at the Northern Frontier, Hacker made him build a ship, along with Buzz and Delete. Then, Digit escaped to go back to Motherboard's side. Shortly after his rebuild, Hacker launched a plan to get back at Motherboard. He programmed a library computer in the real world to crash, which would allow him to breach the system. He attacked while Motherboard was undergoing a upgrade. At that time, Jackie, Matt, and Inez were at the computer. After touching three dots, they crashed the computer, allowing Hacker to breach the system. Motherboard was able to warn the Doctor of the breach. Doctor Marbles attempted to reload the firewall (which had been off the entire upgrade), but the virus Hacker launched reached the computer before the entire firewall was loaded. Luckily, the firewall was up before the virus fully infected her, giving Motherboard only partial damage. One effect of the virus that remains is that Motherboard sometimes flickers and squelches with static, which at times becomes so severe it cuts off her sentences. Hacker describes the infected Motherboard as "but a mere fraction of her once-powerful self""Fit To Be Heroes". Trivia * Season 1 is the only season in which Motherboard appears as a 2D animated figure, like all the rest of the show's animation. From Season 2 onward, however, her appearance is animated as a 3D computer graphic. Appearances *"Lost My Marbles" *"Castleblanca" *"R-Fair City" *"Snow Day To Be Exact" *"Sensible Flats" *"Zeus on the Loose" *"The Poddleville Case" *"And They Counted Happily Ever After" (mentioned) *"Clock Like an Egyptian" *"The Secrets of Symmetria" *"A Day at the Spa" (mentioned) *"Of All the Luck" *"Eureeka" *"Cool It" *"Find Those Gleamers!" *"Codename: Icky' *"Return to Sensible Flats" *"Problem Solving in Shangri-La" *"Send in the Clones" *"Trading Places" *"Less Than Zero" *"Model Behavior" *"Fortress of Attitude" *"Size Me Up" *"A Battle of Equals" *"Out of Sync" *"Hugs and Witches" *"Totally Rad" *"Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green" *"True Colors" *"All the Right Angles" *"Mother's Day" *"The Eye of Rom" *"A Whale of a Tale" *"Double Trouble" *"Raising the Bar" *"The Wedding Scammer" *"The Guilty Party" *"A Time to Cook" *"Trick or Treat" *"EcoHaven CSE" *"The Borg of the Ring" *"A World Without Zero" *"A Piece of the Action" *"The Creech Who Would Be Crowned" *"The Grapes Of Plath" *"A Perfect Fit" *"Be Reasonable" *"The Snelfu Snafu: Part 1" *"The Snelfu Snafu: Part 2" *"Shari Spotter and the Cosmic Crumpets" *"Starlight Night" *"Balancing Act" *"The Icky Factor" *"Penguin Tears" *"Past Perfect Prediction" *"Measure for Measure" *"A Change of Art" *"The Case of the Missing Memory" *"A Crinkle in Time" *"A Broom of One's Own" *"A Tikiville Turkey Day" *"The Halloween Howl" *"A Clean Sweep" *"Designing Mr. Perfect" *"The Fairy Borg Father" *"The Flying Parallinis" *"Crystal Clear" *"Inside Hacker" *"On the Line" *"A Fraction of a Chance" *"Digit's B-Day Surprise" *"When Penguins Fly" *"Unhappily Ever After" *"Escape from Merlin's Maze" *"Step by Step" *"Team Spirit" *"Jimaya Jam" *"Chaos as Usual" *"Spheres of Fears" *"Gone With the Fog" *"The Emperor Has Snow Clothes" *"Blowin' in the Wind" *"The Hacker's Challenge" *"Face-Off" (mentioned only) *"Peace, Love, and Hackerness" *"Hackerized" (mentioned only) *"The Bluebird of Zappiness" *"An Urchin Matter" *"Going Solar" *"Trash Creep" *"The Cyberchase Movie" *"Fit To Be Heroes" *"Watts of Halloween Trouble" *"Plantasaurus!" *"Giving Thanks Day" *"Space Waste Odyssey" *"A Garden Grows in Botlyn" *"Missing Bats in Sensible Flats" *"Water Woes" *"Soil Turmoil" *"Hacker Hugs a Tree" *"Pursuit of the Prism of Power" *"Composting in the Clutch" *"A Camping Conundrum" *"Journey of a Thousand Food Miles" *"The Cyberchase Movie 2" Gallery 206todayshow1 03.jpg|"Mother's Day" 310-106.jpg|"The Snelfu Snafu: Part 2" Names in other languages References Category:Characters Category:Computers Category:deities Category:heroes Category:Females